Accidentally Kickin it
by A.N.T Farm Lover 205
Summary: Jack and Kim have an accident and one thing leads to another and smut I don't own kickin if or the characters i need suggestions I may make this into a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Highyah! Kim chanted as she spar kicked Jack, returned by grabbing it and twisting her leg, and landing her flat on her back and going to grab her neck but accidentally grabbed her left breast causing her to moan.  
Jack!  
Kim! Im so sorry I went to grab your neck but then in missed and grabbed your bre...  
But before he could finish she grabbed his shirt hem and brought him into a deep and passionate kiss. Causing Jack to moan into Kim's mouth. After a few minutes of making out she pulled out gasping for air and said  
I think we've sparred enough how about we go back to my house and play some video games.  
Ok sounds good to me. Jack said still out of breath.

* * *  
Jack and Kim sitting on Kim's bed.  
I win! Jack screamed in obvious delight.  
But Kim was to concentrated on the moment her and Jack had earlier.  
Jack? That thing we did earlier you know when you grasped my breast.  
Yeah? What about it? Jack asked confused.  
Well did you like it?  
Well I mean uhh sort of.  
Would you like to do it again?  
What? Jack said still confused.  
Would you like to feel my breasts.  
Sure Jack said hesitantly as he reached out to touch her breasts.  
Auhh. Kim moaned Yeah just like that.  
Kim?  
Auhh. Kim moaned.  
Would you mind if I took off your shirt and bra? He said reluctantly.  
S... .eee Kim said trying not to moan.  
As Jack took of her shirt and bra Kim tried to catch her breath.  
There we go Jack said as he pulled off her bra.  
Now where were we?  
But before she could reply Jack reattached his hands to her breasts and started kneading his palm into her sensitive c+ breasts. After kneading her breasts Jack took his hand off one breast and latched his mouth onto her right one making Kim screech in pleasure. Kim decided it was her turn to return the favor so she got on her stomach and began fondling with Jacks belt and then unbuttoned his jeans to reveal a raging hard on.  
Jack are you hard for me? Kim said in a seducing tone.  
Wel...  
But before he could finish she took his penis in her and and began slowly stroking it making Jack moan with pleasure.  
After a few slow agonizing strokes she put her mouth on his head and began sucking on it making him moan more. Ohh you like that don't you. All Jack could do was nod.  
Then Kim took his head out of her mouth and lightly pinched it and ran her tongue along his length.  
Quit teasing Kim. Jack got out in between moans.  
Kim realizing that he had had enough opened her mouth up wide and hovered her mouth over his dick and lowered her mouth down and clamped her lips around it swirling her tongue around covering his long 8 inches in saliva. Augghhh jack moaned in pleasure. Having only a few inches Jack decided to help Kim out by putting his hands on her head and pushing down. Causing her to gag but with a smirk on her face to lower until she could feel his hair on her nose. After 5 minutes of pro deep throating he cried  
Kim I'm cumming! Then she pulled out and jerked him causing him to shoot stream after stream of cum on her face and dripping down to her breasts, which after she snatched all the cum on her face she cupped her hands around her breasts and dripped the cum down her finger tips tilted her head back and let it slowly flow down to her mouth which she gladly swallowed causing Jack to get hard again. As she finished her deed she felt him growing in her hand and asked in a slow seducing tone Jack would you like to jam that rock hard cock into my tight ass? That sent him over the edge and then he almost tackled Kim on her own bed and straddled her waist and placed his cock to her entrance and look at Kim for assurance she nodded in approval. As she nodded Jack slowly inserted his cock into Kim's tight ass spreading her lips apart making her moan. Auhhh Jack! Then he stopped looked at her gave her a kiss on her cheek and slowly started pushing himself in. After he was all the way in he slowly pulled back out and pushed in each time getting harder and faster. Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack! Kim exclaimed in pure ecstasy. After 15 minutes of rough ass fucking Jack screamed Kim I'm cumming! Ok Jack I want every last drop of your cum in my ass! And her wish was satisfied, as before long he came hard into Kim's ass to the point where leaked a lot of it leaked out through the cracks.  
Auh Kim that was great! But she didn't reply instead he saw that she was sound asleep with a smile on her face. Jack pulled out and tucked his new lover in and went to the the bathroom to wash off but as he walked in he Kim call to him from the bedroom. Jack are you taking a shower? Yeah. Jack replied to the her Would you mind if I join you?


	2. Chapter 2

A yeah sure Jack said hesitantly. As she drowsily walked over in only her panties she followed him into the shower. As Jack ran the water Kim got on her knees and began giving Jack another blowjob. Augghhh Kim! Jack moaned loudly. Smiling in content Kim began picking up speed and bobbing her head humming her lips as she did it. Kim I'm cumming! But before he could cum. Kim took him out of her mouth and placed his penis at her entrance and jammed her pussy into his limping cock and screamed as he broke her hymen tears formed in her eyes seeing this Jack stopped and waited for her ok. After a few minutes Kim looked at him and nodded for him to continue. Seeing her he pumped in and out faster and faster each time being more pleasurable for the both of them. Faster Jack Faster! Kim screamed as her pussy walls closed and she clamped onto jacks hard cock and rode her orgasm. Auuuggghhhh Kim moaned in pleasure. Seeing as he was still hard Kim took him back out and jammed his time bomb of a cock into her mouth tasting her sweet juices and jerked him off augghhh Kim I'm cumming Jack moaned as he was about to erupt. I want it Jack I want you to spew you sweet cum all over me. And with a few more jerks jack spewed stream after stream after stream of his sperm all over Hos sweet sexy lovers face to which she gladly cleaned off with one hand and took a hand full of her own c and poured them into her mouth swishing it with her tongue and opened then tilted her head back and swallowed every last bit. After mixing their juices Kim sucked the remaining cuk off of jacks limping cock and swallowed. The. Jack helped her clean herself off by soaping her breasts and the rest of her body and rinsed her off. After the hot steamy shower they both without bothering to put on any clothes fell asleep Kim on top of Jack.

What should happen next comment below!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter was inspired by technodude458.

9:16am read the electronic alarm clock by Kim's bedside table. As to not wake up his sleeping lover Jack quietly got up, to go and make some breakfast. As he was flipping pancakes he saw Kim come down in only one of his shirts and absolutely nothing else. Morning Kim how you feeling? Jack asked nonchalantly. Fine. Kim said in a similar tone as she went over and set the table for two.

As they sat down to eat their pancakes and eggs Jack in a nervous tone said Kim can I tell you something? Yeah anything. Kim said in a concerned sympathetic tone. Well I've always had this fetish with feet. Feet? Kim said in confused tone. Yeah I know that it's weird but I was wondering if you might do some things with your feet when we have you know sex. Jack said unconfidently as he slouched into his seat. Oh. Kim said thinking. Like this? She said taking her feet and placing them near his crotch area. Yeeeaaahhh lliiikkeee that. Jack said trying not to moan. Ok I have an idea how about we do a round where I only use my feet. Kim suggested in a seducing tone. Ok. Jack said getting. A hard on from her feet touching his dick. Come on Kim cooed as she held out a hand to Jack and lead him to her living room floor. Ohh Jack moaned as Kim took her feet and started to pull down Jacks boxers to his waist. Then she began fondling with his cock with the souls of her feet. Grasping them then jerking him off at a rapid pace. Ohh Kim ohh Kim. Jack moaned as he was getting a foot job. Do you like that Jackie? Do you like my sexy feet fondling your big cock? Uhhhuuu was all jack could muster. Ohh Jack want you to cum all over my toes cum all over my sexy feet. Ohh Kim I'm cumming. As he came all over her feet. Ooo Kim said as she played the cum in between her toes. Then she took her foot jammed it in her mouth as she sucked on each toe leave a little popping sound as she finished each one. Alright Jack now that I filled your foot fantasy it's your turn to fill mine. I want those big toes of yours in my pussy now! Not needing any more incentive Jack took his feet and began moving it lightly around Kim's clitoris. Ohh Jack. Then He used his toes to part her lips and began to insert one toe into her pussy and pushed it in and out then added another then another until finally he had his entire foot inside of her. Ohh Jack faster faster I want that big fat foot of yours in my tight little pussy. Then her walls began to close and she cried Jack im cumming im cumming after she couldn't moan any more she rode her orgasm out. After she came she took Jacks foot and sucked all of his toes then she took the base of his foot and ran her tongue along the edge of his foot. Tasting every bit of her sweet nectar. Mmmm. She hummed on his foot. Ohh that feels so good. Groaned Jack. After she was done cleaning up his feet she cuddled up in Jack's arms and fell asleep. Then Jack stroked her hair as she soundly slept.


	4. Chapter 4

ok so the next few chapters will be fully based on suggestions i need more suggestions!


	5. Chapter 5

Heres the suggestion i chose! Kim should be dressed in a skirt,blouse,blazer,lingerie & stockings then do a slow strip tease

for she is down to just a garter belt & stockings Jack puts her on the bed and

ties & gags Kim with scarves so he can kiss her sweet body befor fucking Kim nice & slow.

The day was relaxing as Jack lay on his bed reading a comic book. When he heard the door creek and looked up to see Kim in a mini skirt, a baby blue blouse and fishnet stockings. As he put down his comic Kim slowly walked over to Jack and began stripping her clothes starting by lowering her blouse and lifting one leg out as she gave him a good look at her under area ,she wasn't wearing any panties. After she finally got her panties off she quickly began taking off her skirt. Leaving her in her tight lingerie and stockings. Jack, not being able to resist got up out of bed and almost knocked her over as he carried her to his bed. Oh Jack! Kim moaned as he laid her on the queen sized mattress. She sat up and straddled him with her legs. She then began tearing off his shirt and threw it across the room. Then Jack took her face in his palms and began kissing Kim gently at first then once they both let comfortable he began rampaging her lips in a deep passionate kiss. Uhh Kim moaned into Jacks mouth. While still kissing her Jack roughly grasped onto on of Kim's breasts and began kneading it with his hands. Ohhhhh Jack Kim cried as she felt immense pleasure. After about five minutes of kneading Jack suddenly stopped leaving Kim with a sad pitiful look on her face as she saw Jack going over to his closet and grabbing a scarf and then went over to to his computer and got an HDMI cable then he went back to the bed and took Kim's arms and began tying them to the bed board. Kim realizing what was going on moved her legs into position and allowed them to be tied to the foot end of the bed. Then he took a pair of panties left over from the other day and tied them around Kim's mouth. Mmmm Kim moaned through the makeshift gag as she tasted her dried cum. Seeing Kim like this turned him on wanting to get the lingerie off and Seeger beautiful breasts he took his teeth and started tearing the top of the sexy outfit and leaving solid bite marks as he went down. Augghhh Kim moaned as she felt every tooth in each bite. Then when he got to her breasts he couldn't take it any more and tore the remaining cloth off. After the out fit was off he took the remains and used them as a makeshift blind fold and tied it around her eyes. Kim? Do you want me to pleasure your cunt? Hmmm was all she could say through the gag. Taking that as a yes Jack trailed down Kim's body with his tongue making sure not to leave any area dry. When he got to her navel he swirls his tongue in it making her moan in delight. When he finally got to her sweet cave he took his lips and began leaving kisses in random spots Near her thighs teasing her. Then he slowly parted her lips with his fingers and slowly started licking around her sweet tasting pussy. Auuggghhh Kim said frustrated she couldn't scream. Feeling more and more turned on by each moan he circled the inside of her sweet cave savoring each succulent drop of her cum. After a few moments of eating her out Jack felt her walls tightening and his tongue unable to pull out as he was drowned in her cum. When she finally came down from her high Jack took a hand full of cum climbed on top of her and pulled the gag off and dripped her cum into her mouth and heard her moan in delight as she tasted her own juices. Hmmmm then he laced the gag back thinking for a few minutes he climbed back on top of his lover and took off the gag. Kim? Yes Jack she replied in between breaths. Do you know why I took off your gag? Jack whispered as he slid back down her body. Why? Kim asked in an seductive innocent tone. Because I want to be able to here you say my name as I FUCK. YOUR. BRAINS. OUT. Then without warning Jack slid off of her and rammed his dick into Kim's tight and sensitive little cunt. Auggghhh. Kim cried as she felt every stroke of his dick as he pulled out slowly then slammed it in continuously for five minutes when he heard Kim cry Jack I'm gonna cum! Then before she could Jack pulled out and got on his knees as he began licking her thighs and now very sensitive cunt. Jack! Kim pouted I need to cum! Well ok jack teased. Now let's hear you cry my name then I will allow you to cum. Let me cum! Kim whimpered as she bucked her thighs into Jacks face. Nope say my name! Never! Kim cried as she continued to bucked her hips wildly. Ok then Jack tpok his fingers and trailed her cunt very lightly. Ohhhhhhh! Kim moaned. Seeing as it was inevitable Kim said in a low moan, Jack please let me cum. What Jack replied his ear close to her mouth a little louder please. Jack fuck my brains out and let me cum,let me cum on your face! Kim cried. Satisfied Jack quickly rammed his cock into her awaiting hole and felt her walls close and her pussy erupt as she screamed in pleasure. Feeling relieved Kim decided it was her turn to allow him to cum. Jack? Kim asked in the most seducing tone she could muster up. My mouth is dry from all that cumming would you please stick that big cock in my mouth and let me suck it until your sweet sweet cum fills my mouth. Maybe then my mouth will be saturated. Hearing this Jack climbed up onto the still bounded Kim and placed his cock inside her mouth and let her suck it dry. Once again tasting her cum Kim began sucking on the 8 inch lollipop swirling her tongue around the head and and tasting the sweet pre cum. Hmmmm Kim hummed her lips vibrating making jack moan as he was pleasured. Then after 15 minutes of expert deep throating Jack cried I'm cumming then Rammed the remains of his cock into her mouth and came hard spewing 12 streams of hot sticky cum into cums throat as she tried to keep it all in but to no avail half of it leaked out of her mouth and dripped down her naked body leaving a puddled of cum on her stomach. As jack pulled out his limping cock Kim clamped her lips and trying to squeeze Rotherham remaining cum from his dick. Then she swallowed it all. Feeling the hot sticky mess on her stomach she begged Jack to untie her and allow her to eat the remains of his sticky juices. Feeling turned on by Kim's sexy slut attitude Jack obliged and untied her and allowed her to scoop the remains of his cum into her mouth. As she spewed it on jacks cock and began giving a part hand job part blow job. And swirled her tongue around the his head and sucked the remains dry leaving Jack with a dry limp cock. After that they fell asleep jack facing Kim's dripping wet cunt and Kim with her mouth still on Jacks cock.

Sorry if it's kinda all over the place. Keep those review coming!


End file.
